


God Made Girls

by AponiTiva



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AponiTiva/pseuds/AponiTiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing like some dancing at the local bar when your fellow Librarians force you to come home and visit your family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Made Girls

**Author's Note:**

> This song does not belong to me! It is by the talented RaeLynn under the same name, and I encourage you to listen to it.

They had ended up in Oklahoma on a case, which they had wrapped up pretty quickly but he couldn’t not convince them, particularly a certain red head, to not end up back at his family home that night. It had been a year since he had seen them using a lie that he had gotten a new job in Portland after the Texas lie fell through. His sister hadn’t questioned it letting them into the house when his dad wouldn’t open up and reminding Jake that their dad, the old geezer, still didn’t have the extra bedroom cleaned out just his old room.

It hadn’t been much of a stretch to just let Cassandra have it though and join Ezekiel on the couches in the den; his old man didn’t wander far past his bedroom anymore unless he ran out of whiskey. Carol and her husband had pressured them to dinner out at their place though and then Duke’s because that was what you did in this town on a Friday night.

So there they sat in Duke’s the bull thankfully gone for the night, because Jake knew Ezekiel would try to ride it and bust his face, to make room for dancing. Jake in his hat and boots feeling desperately out of place because really how could he slip back into the persona of ‘good old no nothing cowboy’ when he was with the other Librarians? Cassandra had seemed to settle in though the red head taking the invitations to dance now as easily as she had the drinks when she was Prince Charming.

_Somebody's gotta wear a pretty skirt,_

_Somebody's gotta be the one to flirt,_

_Somebody's gotta wanna hold his hand so God Made Girls_

 

He could feel his brother in law nudging him in the side as they sat there, really was no one going to leave him alone on this? “I told you we aren’t together Mark, so stop doing that.” The other man shrugged and tipping his hat stated to the table, “Well I was just going to say, if I wasn’t married I would be dancing with her. Wouldn’t I Carol?” Ezekiel laughed as Caroline Stone-Johnson smacked her husband stating that he deserved to sleep on the couch tonight with Ezekiel and Jake for making such a comment.

“Besides, I am quite sure Miss Cillian only has eyes for old Jake here.”

 

_Somebody's gotta make him get dressed up,_

_Give him a reason to wash that truck,_

_Somebody's gotta teach him how to dance,_

_So God made girls._

 

He couldn’t help but agree with them, because really they didn’t know what was going on. The Library, the tumor, or magic in general but watching her dance though twirling around with some guy who had bothered to ask Jake couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealously. He should be the one doing that, it was his hometown to show her off in, and standing up heard a whoop from the table, Ezekiel no doubt winning the bet with his family on how long he could last, and walked over tapping her shoulder. “This dance taken sweetheart?”

_He needed something soft and loud and sweet and proud_

_But tough enough to break a heart_

_Something beautiful and breakable that lights up in the dark_

 

Her whole face lit up and tipping his hat to the man he was pushing out of the way took her by the waist and lead her around slowly. “You know, for a city girl you fit in pretty good Cassie.” He didn’t know if she had planned it but the woman’s jean dress and plaid over shirt helped her fit right into the crowd even if he thought that the tights hid her legs too much to make her blend in to it.

She giggled her lips curling up in a smile. “You say that like it is a compliment Jake…” Her hands loosely wrapped around his shoulders and he smiled at her. “Cause it is, not everyone could fit in with this crowd. Look at Ezekiel.”

 

_So God made girls, God made girls_

_He stood back and told the boys, "I'm 'bout to rock your world."_

_And God made girls (for singing in your front seat)_

_God made girls (for dancin' to our own beat)_

_He stood back and told the boys, "I'm 'bout to rock your world."_

_And God made girls._

 

She didn’t say anything but as the song moved into another her head moved to rest on his shoulder and his hands slipped lower as they moved in closer. Steps becoming smaller until he is pretty sure they are just swaying back and forth.  He couldn’t say he hadn’t done this with a hundred women on the exact same dance floor on a thousand different Friday nights. He wasn’t planning on whispering in her ear that they should cut out early though.

_Somebody's gotta be the one to cry_

_Somebody's gotta let him drive_

_Give him a reason to hold that door_

_so God made girls_

 

Ezekiel chuckled looking at the two of them shaking his head, they would be lost with out him considering how long he watched both of them dance around it. Stone’s sister leaned over asking him while keeping her eyes on the couple “So what is it that you guys really do anyway? She seems too smart to work in the accounting department. And no offense, you wouldn’t last a day on the rig.” The thief lifted up his beer, it was horrible but of course he was limited to the crappy mainstream brands that littered bars like this. No wonder Jake never came back. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you…”

_Somebody's gotta put up a fight,_

_Make him wait on a Saturday night_

_To walk downstairs and blow his mind,_

_So God made girls._

 

Jake felt the tap at his shoulder and looking up saw a buddy of his from high school. “Mind if I cut in here Stone? You can’t keep her all to yourself.” Glancing down at Cassie he rolled his shoulder moving the other man’s hand off.

“Should have taken your chance before I got up bub. She is mine now.” The possessiveness of his tone surprised her a little he could tell as she shifted to offer the other a smile.

“Maybe next song.”

 

_Something that can wake him up and call his bluff and drag his butt to church_

_Something that is hard to handle_

_Somethin' fragile to hold him when he hurts_

 

She was glaring at him and he knew he was in trouble as she stated “You can’t just claim me all night Jake. I am allowed to have a good time.” In his head he knew that she was right but gripping her waist tighter he quipped back.

“You aren’t having a good time with me? Could have fooled anyone here, you haven’t had an episode all night.” It was the truth and looking down at her he smiled before stating. “Besides, no one knows you like I do Cassie.”

_So God made girls, God made girls_

_He stood back and told the boys, "I'm 'bout to rock your world."_

_And God made girls (for singin' in your front seat)_

_God made girls (for dancin' to our own beat)_

_He stood back and told the boys, "I'm 'bout to rock your world."_

_And God made girls_

 

She pushed him away storming off, and Jake by this point knew he had messed up he shouldn’t have brought up her condition like it was a bad thing. Jake followed her off the dance floor taking his hat off and shoving it at Ezekiel before following her outside. “Cassie, Cassandra! I didn’t mean it…”

“No what you meant was that even though you don’t trust me, which by the way still hurts, you won’t let anyone get close to me because you can’t stand seeing what you want with someone else! I am not an idiot Jake, I know what you meant but I am not some possession to be put on display.”

_Somebody's gotta wear a pretty skirt,_

_Somebody's gotta be the one to flirt,_

_Somebody's gotta wanna hold his hand_

 

Carol looked out the window and whistled hitting her husband in the arm motioning to out the door where the two were arguing “Apparently Jake and you are cut from the same cloth here… can’t help but get yourself in trouble.”

Ezekiel looked up before shaking his head. “Yeah they do that pretty often… give them a minute. Cassandra will storm off, Jake will come and get a beer and… that is new.”

_So God made girls, God made girls_

_He stood back and told the boys, "I'm 'bout to rock your world."_

_And God made girls (for singin' in your front seat)_

_God made girls (for dancin' to our own beat)_

_He stood back and told the boys, "I'm 'bout to rock your world."_

_And God made girls_

 

He had kissed her and pulling her in tight he broke away stating, “I trust you Cassie, I trust you more than anyone. That is the problem.” Leaning against her he breathed for a few seconds before continuing “I don’t want to get closer because I am afraid of losing you. But apparently I am losing you either way.”

Jake’s hands traveled to her waist watching as she bit her lip. “Everyone’s got to die sometime Jake, I am not any different.” Cassandra moved back and forth in his arms as he held on tighter biting down the fear and his pride.

“Yeah, I guess they do in the mean time though I want to live. Cassandra, would you like to come home with me tonight?”

_Somebody's gotta wear a pretty skirt,_

_Somebody's gotta be the one to flirt (and God made girls, yeah)_

_Somebody's gotta wanna hold his hand_

 

She smiled and Jake yet again thought about why this had taken him so long to do because her smile made his heart jump in his chest. “Yeah, I would like that.” Breathing out he let her go stating, “Give me five minutes.” Before heading back into the bar to grab his hat and keys. The confused look on Ezekiel’s face was worth it as he stated, “You are sleeping on the couch alone tonight.” As his sister groaned and Mark whooped loudly stating she owed him twenty bucks. Apparently his love life was worth making bets on.

 

_So God made girls_

 

Putting his hat on her head he smiled widely at her and wrapped an arm around her waist hand splayed on her hip. She wasn’t going to be on any ones arm other than his tonight and walking her out to the truck nodded to his former class mate. She was his, and damn was he lucky to have her.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy Stuff. All the Fluffy Stuff
> 
> I should also possibly state that I wrote this weeks ago.


End file.
